Of Alcohol and friends
by Always irritated
Summary: She always ends up drinking, and Neru always helps her back. No pairings what so ever.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning:...Nothing really**

**I'm currently writing this with my friend, and until I get this up and she sees it and writes the rest, YOU Vill HAS TO WAIT D**

A young woman and that in about her mid twenties sat drunkly at a bar.

" 'N-'nother 'round a Sake!" She slammed down the empty glass.

She hiccuped.

The reason she was sitting at the bar currently, was because her so called friends were making fun of her because she was considered a failed version of "Miku ".

She sniffed as the bartender gave her a sympathetic look . "One of dem days, Yeah?" He smiled.

She nodded and chugged down her new round of Sake.

" Dey made fun 'a me again " she whimpered quietly " they always do! " black eyes clashed with scarlet purple.

"Dat'll be okay once dey calm down " The Jamaican man smiled at her and continued cleaning the see through glass.

"What if they dun'?" She mumbled, her head burried in her arms.

"Dey will, dey will " He smiled soflty and continued to listen to the whitette woman whine and cry.

"Haku" A young girl, in about her mid-teens, walked into the bar, her trademark yellow phone in hand.

_Sekai de ichi-ban OHIME-SAMA_

_Sou iu atsukai KOKORO-ete_

_Yo ne?_

_Sono-ichi_

_Itsumo to chigau kami-gata ni kiga-tsuku koto_

_Sono-ni_

_Chanto kutsu made mirukoto, ii ne?_

_Sono-san_

_Watashi no hito-koto niwa mittsu no kotoba de henji suru koto-_

_gozen yoji no kooru de me o samasu _

_"kinou dare to doko ni ita" nante _

_iinogare to iiwake o kougo ni _

_tsukaiwakete tanoshinde'ru-_

The Girl quickly pressed a button and began pressing more in at an incredible speed.

"Ah, Neru~" The drunk woman grinned clumsly.

" Haku, we have to leave. Now " Neru pulled on Haku's arm.

Said woman tilted her head_ ( Cutely might i add )_ "Why~?"

"Because the others are worried about you. " Neru grumbled, as her phone went off and she quickly sent something back.

"T-they dun' care 'bout meeeeee!" She wailed loudly and took a rough sip of her Sake.

Haku laied her head down on the bar, and fell asleep.

Neru sighed and slapped her forehead.

"She be a handful, yeah?" The Jamanican man smiled.

"She is, " Neru struggled to carry Haku's weight on her shoulder "I'll pay later, have a good day. " The two Vocaloids left.

"You too..." The man sighed "I'm gonna start havening to pay the tab meself..."

**DONE! XD**

**=3= ~ I hope you liked, the next chapter will be out as soon as my friend writes it ;3;**


	2. Chapter 2

" Aug . . . My head . . . " Lifting my head off of my frilled dark silver and purple pillow, I cringe as I notice both a slight pool of drool and what is essentially an implant of my face on said pillow. As I get up, I also notice that I'm still in my regular clothing, not in my pajamas God . . . what happened last night? I mean I just went to the pub for a bit and . . . Oh.

I got drunk , didn't I? Aug, not again! Dell told me not to get drunk again! I better go and get some food . . . or Aspirin. I get up, my head pounding, and slowly make my way to the kitchen.

After a precarious journey down a flight of stairs ( Pins and needles + Headache and slightly blurred vision makes for a very unsteady trip ) I get to my - Admittedly very small - kitchen. Lazily I grab the door knob and slump against the door frame. With little energy I lethargically twist the door knob an enter my dingy little kitchen.

Almost immediately I'm confronted with the twisting and twirling smell of coffee, Tuna, Carrots, Leeks and other assorted foodstuffs. I look up, ignoring my eyes attempt to focus and I see the welcoming faces of Gumi, Miku, Luka, Rin, Len, Kaito and others.

" W-What? What are you all doing here? " I ask, momentarily stunned. I see everyone's faces warm and soften. I see Neru and Miku share a look, and Miku comes up and grasps my hands.

" Haku, Neru told us about how you feel. You don't have to worry! " Miku said, her aqua blue eyes shining with a strange mix of compassion and sympathy, and a comforting smile graced her lips " Just because you're based off of me doesn't me you're not good! Hell, if anything it means you're really good! " Her eyes glisten with joyful, good-hearted mirth that I can't help but return.

At this point, a warm glow fills my heart. Gumi comes over and places a hand on my shoulder and gives me an encouraging grin, accompanied by her Anime counterpart's famous ' Kira~ ' pose. Kaito, Len & Rin came up to me and said ( In the twins case shouted ) encouraging words. Kiyoteru told me that I could take lessons with him, and Yuki told me that if I did take lessons with them, she said we could do our homework together.

After a few hours of movies, stereotypical teenage party games and an . . . interesting selection of food combinations later everyone packed up to leave. Miku and some of the others had a concert to rehearse for, and they made me promise to go, Luka even said she'd talk to some of the co-coordinators to see if I could perform! I wave them down the path, with a smile threatening to split my face in half. But oddly, I can't bring myself to really care.

Turning round I re-enter my house and close the door with a contented sigh. I lean against the door and close my eyes. My shoulders relax and and I let my head rest on the wood of the door. My cheeks ache but I just can't stop smiling. Deciding to tidy up, or at least do something productive I wander away from my door.

I approach the kitchen and hear a clanking noise. Confused I peek my head in. To my surprise, it's Neru! She's elbow deep in sudsy water, scrubbing hard at a dish that's concealed under the foam. Timidly – Most of my confidence had been used during the rest of the day - I open the door and step inside. Almost immediately she spins around and momentarily looks quite sheepish, but quickly regains her nonchalant and slightly annoyed look.

" N-Neru! I-I didn't expect you to still be here! I thought you left with the others . . . "

" I couldn't leave you with all the work could I? Now either help with the dishes or do something else useful. " She snapped, but with all the years I've known her I know she doesn't mean anything hurtful.

Obediently I grab some dishes and place them by her side. I grab a cloth and help dry the dishes she's lazily discarded on the side. After a few moments of calm and comfortable silence she turns to me and quietly says:

" Haku. "

Startled, I jump slightly and delicately turn my head.

" What is it Neru? "

She looks at the floor awkwardly, and looks as if she's forcing out the words.

" Haku, I-I don't like it when you talk about yourself like that. I mean, even though you started as just a mistake or a fault in Miku's voice bank you've grown to be a good and popular singer! Even Miku agrees that you can sing! Why do you insist on talking yourself down like this?"

I feel guilty. I don't normally see Neru this upset over anything, so knowing she's getting upset over me makes it worse.

" I-I don't know . . . I feel that all I'm doing is copying off of Miku all the time! People always say how I'm just a failure, how I'm just another cheap imitation of Miku! " I ball my fists against my sides. I feel my eyes begin to water and my face contort into a pained frown. Neru looks surprised, she raises her hands in defense Recovering from my outburst I relax my arms. My eyes widen and I feel numb. Mumbling a few incoherent apologies I flee upstairs, not hearing Neru shout after me. I rush upstairs, almost tripping while I do so, and slam the door behind me when I reach my room.

I sink to the floor. My heart beats furiously. I bang my head against the door, my breath coming out in gasps. Neru bangs against the door, pleading me to get out but I can't bring myself to move. I don't like ignoring her, but I'm too embarrassed to reply to her. After a while the she stops banging. I hear her sigh regretfully. I feel her slump against the door, right opposite me. After a few seconds of silence, this time an unhappy one unlike before, she breaks the desolate silence and weakly says:

" I asked them all to come here to make you happy, Y'know? I never wanted to make you feel upset . . . "

My eyes open with guilty realization Neru . . . In one night she was able to get some of the most popular Vocaloids, who were undoubtedly very busy, to come to my humble apartment and cheer me up . . .

And what did I do in return? Shout and ran away. All the work she had done and I just shouted at her.. Now she's behind the door, asking, no /pleading/ me to come out. And all I'm doing is-

" I'm a derivative as well, Y'know? Of both Miku and Rin,so I have a double whammy of ' cheap imitation', huh?

T-That's right, isn't it? Either a higher pitched Miku or a lower pitched Rin . . . How did I forget that?

" But I don't mind, I don't care. I'm ok with how I am. And neither should you. " Her voice got louder, I could tell she was facing the door now. " Vocaloid isn't about who sings what, how they came to be or what they look like. It's about singing, It's about singing songs to make people feel happy, sad, joyful . . . all sorts of things. Haku. You're good at singing, You have no reason to speak about yourself like that. "

I look to the carpet. I hear the door knob turn and Neru softly ask:

" Haku, can you get away from the door please? I'd like to get in now. "

Sluggishly, I get up and flop onto the bed. I see Neru In the door, her outline darkened by the glaring light of the hallway. She slowly makes her way onto the bed, worriedly looking my way as she does so. She lightly sits beside me and her weight makes the bed dip slightly. I peer up at her through the gap between my arms, which I now only realize I had covering my face in a somewhat defensive curtain.

Exasperated she grabs a hold of my shoulders and pushes me into a sitting position, with my head hanging down dejectedly. After what felt like many minutes I raised it and looked into her concerned amber eyes.

" I-I'm sorry . . . I-I-I didn't realize the trouble you must've gone to to arrange this . . . "

After a brief second she sighed. She brought her hand up and brushed by fringe out of my eyes. A few unhappy moments of silence pass, and we simultaneously hug each other. I could feel my shoulders shaking and her hand comfortingly rubbing my back. I can't remember how long we stayed like that, but I know that by the end I felt better. Her presence made me feel better. I pulled myself together and bid her goodnight. I change into my Pajamas ( Noticing with chagrin the sate of my clothes' state ) and lie down.

For a while I'm lost in a haze of half awake, half asleep mist, slightly confused but contented. I remember I fall asleep with a smile.


End file.
